1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deck benches generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel deck bench that also collapses and functions as part of a deck's railing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,719, issued Aug. 9, 1932, to Fain, describes a concealable indoor furnishing which includes a table and associated bench seats. The several associated pieces are capable of being collapsed and folded against a wall or other supporting surface, or in a cabinet when in disuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,087, issued Mar. 22, 1938, to Golod and Kantrowitz, describes a combination cabinet having a decorative fire place and dinette set therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,021, issued Jul. 3, 1951, to Leonard, describes a foldable dinette table and bench combination which can be installed as a unit within an attaching frame mounted on a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,372, issued Jan. 22, 1952, to Hall, describes a built-in deck chair for use on a boat, which when not in use, is arranged in closed or folded condition in its own separate casing or cabinet, such cabinet secured to the side wall of the boat's deck house and capable of being locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,7883, issued May 22, 1990, to Lathers, describes a recreational boat seat/sun deck which when not in use, can be folded into a vertical position against a transom wall. When in use the boat seat is unfolded perpendicular to the transom wall. An additional folding member can be extended so as to form, in combination with the boat seat, a sun deck.